


The Gate Keepers

by kirasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canonical Character Death, Community: daily_deviant, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/pseuds/kirasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of siege, help arrives in the form of a surprising ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gate Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Alternate Universe
> 
> written for [daily_deviant]()

The prince and his retinue rode out in silence late one night, telling no one they were to go, and did not return. Some whispered he had gone off to find a rare magical artifact that would win the war for them. Others declared he had ridden to a nearby kingdom seeking aid and new allies to reinforce their army. And a few, sneered that Prince Harry and his men at arms would never return, having fled like the coward they had always known him to be. Perhaps, he was already dead, they mocked, killed as he ran by the army now camped around the keep.  
  
Lord Riddle's forces had ringed the keep, laying siege to all those within, mere hours after the prince rode out. The knights and servants left behind awoke to find their leader flown and the enemy set up on their doorstep. It really was no wonder the people whispered behind their hands.  
  
And yet, after several months, the keep had not fallen. Knights and warlords had clashed outside it's walls, but no skirmish had yet to be fought within. In the early days of the siege, Lord Riddle had sent his emissaries to petition the people to let him inside, to submit to his rule in Prince Harry's absence. It had been young Duke Neville Longbottom who sent them firmly packing, surprising many of the prince's subjects who had believed the young Duke to be nothing more than another of the spineless sycophants fawning over their prince. Sir Remus, Knight of the Wolf and Prince Harry's most loyal advisor, had known differently, of course, having taken Duke Neville under his wing at an early age to tutor him in the arts of battle. Still, Longbottom's stance had been what was necessary to convince the people not to give in and that was the important thing.  
  
After that declaration of independence, Lord Riddle had determined to wait them out, stopping their supply lines and preventing both food and trade goods from entering the castle. Those who tried to flee were brutally killed and put on display as examples to their fellows inside the walls. Stores intended for the winter's lean times had been opened early and were now close to dwindling. Before too much longer, they would begin to see more open bickering and opposition to Duke Neville and Sir Remus' insistence they wait for the prince's return.  
  
But even Remus' faith was being shaken as he strode up to the battlements that night. It was not unusual for him to take the late watch, the natural tendency toward not sleeping through the night which had been his since childhood serving him well in the post. What was not known was that he often volunteered for the duty when his spirits were the lowest. While many found it depressing to keep watch through the night, only the enemy campfires for company, Remus found solace in the eastern horizon glimpsed just behind the farthest enemy lines. Each night he took this watch, he was greeted by the dawn at watch's end, proof to his flagging spirits that hope still lay beyond the darkness surrounding them.  
  
On that night, he relieved the young lieutenant who had taken watch before him and made his way across the wall to tiny guardroom atop the northeastern corner to procure a spare quiver of bolts for his crossbow. As he ducked out onto the wall once more, Remus was forced to jump out of the way as the Master at Arms' young niece toppled into his arms. Glancing around, he quickly spotted the empty pail which appeared to have once held some of the burning pitch the defenders of the keep had poured down upon their attackers during the last battle. Seemingly it had been this item, nearly invisible to the untrained eye in the dark, that had stolen the young maid's balance.  
  
Righting her on her feet once more, Remus would have bowed and taken his leave. But the young woman had other ideas it seemed.  
  
"Don't go, Sir Remus." Small, slim hands grabbed hold of his surcoat. "Let me keep you company for a while, please? I...don't want to be alone after what happened to Emiline."  
  
Emiline Vance, wife of one of Prince Harry's captains, had slipped beyond the walls in search of a beloved family dog who had slipped through the gates somehow. All in the keep had been forced to listen to her screams as her captors from Riddle's army took their entertainment in her within sight of the battlements before finally delivering her broken and lifeless body to the crows of the fields beyond their lines, where none of the Prince's people would dare to venture.  
  
"You are safe within these walls," Remus said quietly, extricating the cloth from her grasp as gently as possible. "It will not do you good to worry yourself thusly, Miss 'Dora."  
  
"I am safe with you."  
  
"We have been over this before. My place is with these warriors left to defend our people. You would be better served to set your sights on other than one such as I. Here is nothing for a maid such as yourself."  
  
"But, I do not want another!"  
  
"No." Hands briefly clasping her shoulders, he set her firmly away from himself. "What you ask cannot be."  
  
"Is there another? Some highborn lady who has caught your knight's eye?"  
  
"There is no lady." No highborn lady to rule his heart, but such distinctions were best kept between lovers who had once been. "Goodnight, Miss 'Dora."  
  
Bowing stiffly, he turned and walked away quickly, giving the young woman privacy for her tears. He had not lied. There was no lady who could claim to rule his heart. Only one living soul had ever been bestowed the honor of his love and that softness of feeling had been met with betrayal and abandonment. Vowing never to be so deceived again, Remus was frustrated to learn his heart would not easily forget the man who had murdered the old regent and then fled into the night.  
  
The man who had once been Remus' lover not so very long ago.  
  
"Sir Remus! Come quickly!" The young lieutenant he had relieved of watch a short time ago now raced up the steps to where Remus stood guard, a lock of vibrant red hair falling across his eyes in his haste.  
  
"Sir William! What is the matter?"  
  
"The kitchens, sir. They came out of the wall!"  
  
"Who came out of what wall?"  
  
"The Moor and his followers! They bear food and supplies! Enough for a month!"  
  
Leaving the young knight to resume the watch, Remus hurried down from the wall and ran across the courtyard and into the kitchens where he was met with chaos. Cooks and maids scurried about, directing nearly a dozen of the Moor's followers in the proper storage of what appeared to be at least another month's worth of food and supplies as they came up from the lower cellars.  
  
"But how--?"  
  
"You are not the only one who made a study of the keep's secrets as a child, Knight of the Wolf." The Moor, known to those who had been acquainted with him as a child, before his mother's death and his return to his father's people, as Kingsley, laughed heartily at Remus' confusion from where he stood by the stairs to the cellar. "News of the occupation reached me in my father's land and I have spent many a long week in secret travel to bring you this aid. Yet, I find no joyous greeting for my pains?"  
  
"Give me a moment to recover from the surprise of your sudden arrival and you may find better greeting than the point of my sword, Old Sun Devil." Grinning, both men embraced in brotherhood, strong hands clasping shoulders. "I don't know how it was accomplished, but you have our thanks, my friend."  
  
"Indeed. You did not think I would leave such friends and allies to the tender mercies of Lord Riddle's hordes, did you? Come, follow me down and you shall see how it was accomplished."  
  
They passed two more of The Moor's followers as they descended in silence. Coming to the bottom, Remus saw, across the now empty cellar, where a part of the wall had been pushed out and to one side, revealing what might have been an ancient cave. Flickering light within grew stronger as they drew nearer and Remus was able to see the cave was indeed a tunnel leading into the heart of the mountain that backed the keep on the western side.  
  
"You found the escape tunnel! The one Prince Harry's father and I searched for in our youth."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"But, how could you know of this from so far away."  
  
"Knowledge comes from strange paths, my friend. Ways that might surprise you."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Perhaps it were better I show you. But you must promise not to act until you have heard him out."  
  
"Heard who out?" Suspicion rose cold and suffocating within him and he fought the urge to raise the crossbow and demand answers. "Is this mysterious benefactor here?"  
  
"You have grown less trusting since last we met, Sir Remus."  
  
The dark voice and equally dark figure that stepped from behind the stone door had not changed in the months since they had slipped from Remus' reality and into the fevered dreams of his more anguished nights. To his shame, the velvet tone still held the power to fill his gut with liquid heat and impossible desires. But he did not give in to those lingering feelings. The man he had loved was dead. This man before him was nothing but a traitor.  
  
"I have learned that hard lesson well, My Lord Snape. It shall give me great pleasure to see the Earl pay for his crimes."  
  
"And I do so hate to disappoint you in your pleasures." The way the man's tongue rolled over the word, drawing it out in the same way he had once drawn out the act to the pleasant torment of Remus' body, sent an unexpected flush over Remus' skin. "But I've other appointments for this evening."  
  
"Remus, just hear him out. If it had not been for His Lordship, your people would not have food...or hope."  
  
"Very well. I am listening."  
  
"Have you no people to oversee, Moor?" Even when faced with his potential death at his ex-lover's hands, Lord Snape maintained his general disdain for humanity and civil speech. As The Moor bowed low and took his leave, Remus couldn't help wishing he could be the focus of that commanding gaze in the same way he had once been.  
  
"We are alone and I am listening. I do not hear you speaking, My Lord Earl."  
  
"Your Lord? There was a time you said those words without scorn, Remus."  
  
"That was before."  
  
"Before I betrayed you, you mean." Surely Remus was imagining the flash of remorse in the dark eyes of the other man. It wasn't possible to have done what Lord Snape had done and retain any sense of guilt or shame. And so he remained quiet, neither rising to the bait, nor reaching out in comfort. "I had no choice, Remus."  
  
"You killed the Regent! Lord Albus, who had taken you into his service when none other would look at the poor miller's son. He took you in and made you an Earl! And you paid him back with ugly death!"  
  
"He was already _dying_! Even my skills as a healer could not have saved him. He had suffered too many grievous wounds in the ambush set by Lord Riddle's men. Had I not done what I did, he would have perished anyway. Only there wouldn't be a man on the inside to save your people when the time came!"  
  
"A man on the--?"  
  
"On the inside, yes." Remus took a step back as the earl strode to him, his back hitting the wall behind him at the same time one long-fingered hand found it's way into his hair, pulling back gently until Remus was forced to meet the other man's dark gaze. "You know me better than anyone, Remus. Did you really think I would abandon you and our people to starve? Did you think I could abandon _you_?"  
  
Before Remus could blink, or even consider his reaction, thin lips were crushed against his, wordlessly begging for the understanding the man would never dare speak of a desire for aloud. A whimper of long repressed yearning escaped him with hardly any notice and then he was regaining his head and pushing the exiled earl away just a fraction.  
  
"Severus..." Remus' heart hurt to have this temptation placed before him during a time when he needed to be strong for his prince's people. He wanted desperately to believe, to have faith in this man who still held his heart no matter how much he tried to stop it. Yet, he couldn't let himself be taken in if it meant the people would pay for it.  
  
"Lord Riddle moves against the keep tomorrow night." The sudden change of topic took Remus by surprise, keeping him off balance just enough he didn't realize his hands had risen to clutch greedily at Lord Snape's dark robes to steady himself. "He grows weary of the siege and wishes to take possession of the keep before Prince Harry returns."  
  
"Then Harry is still alive?"  
  
A fine dark eyebrow quirked in dark amusement, a smirk tugging at lips that were now slightly plump and pink from where they had been pressed against Remus'.  
  
"You, who have been so steadfast in your spoken belief he will return now must ask me this?"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Yes, we believe the Prince still lives. But after tomorrow, you or I may not." There was a questioning note in his former lover's voice, one that spoke of a vulnerability few but Remus would ever have known. And, Remus was left with a choice. He could trust in what they had shared. Or he could repudiate a man he now suspected he would always love and potentially doom them all if his mistrust proved wrong.  
  
"All this time you've been spying on Riddle for us?"  
  
The eloquence of silence and dark eyes glittering with unexpressed emotions was as familiar as it had been months ago, the sentiments behind the gaze as expressive as if the other man had spoken his declarations with vowels and consonants instead of look and deed.  
  
Against all caution and prudent thought, Remus made his decision in an instant, pulling the other man to him for another desperate meeting of lips and tongues. He moaned softly, a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminding him of the consequences should any come to investigate such unexpected noises, as tongues met and dueled in a lustful dance before delving to explore mouths which had been apart for far too long. When they finally broke apart for breath, each panting from the sudden onslaught of frantic desires, he was amazed to realize his hands were tangled within long dark locks every bit as much as their limbs were tangled around each other as his lover pressed him eagerly into the wall.  
  
"If we should die tomorrow..."  
  
"We'll leave the fate of the world in the hands of a spoiled young man with the world's dumbest luck."  
  
"Peace, Severus. If we die tomorrow, I want to have loved you one more time."  
  
Long, almost artistic fingers were already moving to undo Remus' baldric, an amused snort greeting the soppy request. As the baldric was tossed aside and the surcoat pulled over his head, Remus covered an amused grin and the huff of exasperation the greeted the site of what lay beneath.  
  
"Have you removed your mail even once since I left?"  
  
"What is the point when you were not around to benefit from it's removal?"  
  
With a combined effort, they lifted the heavy chain mail shirt over his head as well, then Remus' fingers went to work on the fastenings of the Moorish robe Severus wore as a disguise. In a short time, two pairs of trousers were bunched around two pairs of skinny ankles, mouths fused together as each man caressed and stroked the hard, aching length of his partner. Two identical groans of pleasure melded into the breath between one kiss and another as they seemed to find a matching rhythm by instinct, both men's hips canting forward, pushing themselves into the other's hand in a desperation neither would admit to vocally.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"Wait, just a moment."  
  
"Wait?"  
  
Taking advantage of the other man's momentary confusion, Remus careful extricated himself from Severus' grip, letting go of Severus as well. But only for a moment and then he was turning them around, shifting their position so that it was Severus pushed against the wall. Pressing tightly against his lover, bodies aligned perfectly, he thrust his hips against Severus' causing painfully hard length to slide firmly along painfully hard length.  
  
"Oh gods!" The harsh whispered exclamation from such a normally reticent man brought Remus' lips back to Severus' as he began to move in earnest. They rubbed against each other, hot, rigid flesh caressing hot, rigid flesh as they sought and found their rhythm. Harder and faster, they thrust together, trousers around their ankles, Remus' tunic around his chest and Severus' robes open and baring his pale chest to the world. Hands sought what skin they could find, tweaking a pebbled nipple here, scratching along exposed sides there, grasping at firm rounded buttocks before pulling each other even tighter together.  
  
Before long, Severus was biting his lip and shuddering his release in Remus' arms. The warm splashes of his lover's climax added a new dimension of slippery friction to their frantic frotting and soon Remus thrust erratically against Severus a couple more times before adding his own low groan and uncontrollable shaking as he too spilled himself between their now sweat-slicked bodies.  
  
They stayed tangled together, holding each other close through the last tremors of their climaxes. As heartbeats slowed and breathing became less like animalistic pants and more like desperate gulps of air, Remus stepped back, looking around for something to clean them up with before they must part. Severus , however, produced a fine silk handkerchief embroidered with his family crest and proceeded to clean them himself. He touched Remus, even in something as practical as cleaning, as thought he would sooth the heartache of the past months with each gentle, caressing motion. By the time he was finished, Remus was half-hard once more and wishing they had more time.  
  
"Lord Riddle will attack just after sundown," Severus said matter of factly, as though their discussion had not been interrupted by such an exquisite interlude. "He will send forces down this tunnel, for it was his discovery of it that led me to it. The Moor intends to station his men here at the entrance to guard the way."  
  
"Severus, stay here." Remus paused before pulling his chain mail back on, reaching out to run gentle fingers along Severus' high, fine cheek bones, brushing lightly over the large, aristocratic nose he found strangely attractive. "If what you say is true, all will be decided tomorrow. There is no need for you to go back."  
  
Severus was shaking his head before the words finished passing Remus' lips, a sad sort of determination lighting up his eyes as he straightened his now refastened robes.  
  
"No, there is much I can do to help the battle. But only from within enemy lines."  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"No Remus. We must assume this is good-bye. I want your promise you'll do nothing so foolish as throwing away your life for mine tomorrow. The Prince will need you when he returns. I will have served my usefulness by then. None will be left to need me."  
  
"No one but me."  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Clothes back in place, Severus leaned forward and captured Remus' lips in one last, bittersweet kiss of farewell. Then he swept past the Prince's advisor and down the tunnel that would take him back to the enemy forces. Remus watched him go with a heavy heart.  
  
The morning after the battle would find Prince Harry finally returned to his people, a foreign army at his back to drive Lord Riddle's army back from the keep he coveted. When he made his way through enemy soldiers to his beloved keep, he would find his greatest advisor and bitterest betrayer locked together in a protective embrace where they had fallen at the gates, each protecting the other as they had sworn not to do, now joined in death as they would not have been allowed in life.

**Author's Note:**

> At fiery_inception, we often refer to Remus as being the "Knight in Slightly Tarnished Armor" and this grew out of playing with that image.


End file.
